Josh can be a hero
by samtdog
Summary: What happens when Amy steps over the line? Just a short one shot because I was bored at work. Josh and Donna and evil Amy. Fun, humor and a little slapping.


**I wrote this because I was bored at work, just a little one shot. **

**Please r and r**

**I own nothing **

**Amy bashing **

**Set after the thing with Carrick and Amy is still around. **

All the senior staffers were in the Mural room celebrating a vote that had just gone their way. Drinks were flowing; music was playing and they were having a great time.

"Answer the freaking question, Donna." The voice was just loud enough to draw everyone's attention to Amy, who had Donna backed against a wall and standing a little too close. Donnas' stand was defiant and would not back down.

"Keep your voice down." Donna hissed, as she glanced around quickly.

Amy's face turned bright red, not with embarrassment but anger. "Don't you tell me what to do, you answer my question." Amy spat.

By now, everyone was watching them. "Amy, leave it alone." Donna went to walk out but Amy gripped her arm pulling her back and spinning her around "What…."

Donna didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say or even right herself on her own two feet before Amy slapped her across the face.

A resounding crack sounded around the room. Not two seconds later Josh swaggered in flipping through a file. "Hey Donna, you were wrong and I was right and I have the evidence right here…just call me Da man." He chuckled then looked up noticing the music had stopped and everyone stood in shock looking at Donna and Amy. "Have I missed…" He took a few steps closer to them and noticed Donna covering her cheek with her hand as she looked at Amy in shock and mortification. "Donna?"

She seemed to flinch at his voice. His face went from concerned to shock at her actions. He looked around the room but everyone was just gazing at them in shock. He looked back to Donna and Amy and stepped closer; he slowly reached his hand up and softly pulled her hand from her cheek to see it was bright red. "What the hell….." He almost whispered then sharply turned to Amy who was just as shocked as everyone else was. "What did you do?" He shouted

Amy jumped taking a step back. "I….I…." She shook her head.

Donna seemed to come around when Josh shouted, she wrenched her wrist from his hold and turned to leave, but Josh was a little quicker and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back. "Joshua, let me go." She demanded.

"Not a chance, Donnatella." He dragged her to one of the couches. "Sit, you look pale" He softly pushed her down.

"Josh….." She sighed.

"Shh" He got some ice out of one of the ice buckets and put the cubes into a napkin in a hurry then crouched down in front of her; he softly placed it against her cheek.

She closed her eyes taking a deep sigh "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." He said mockingly. He softly moved some of her hair behind her ear with his other hand, then ran his hand down her arm finishing at her hand; he gripped it and softly running his thumb over the back. "So….do you want to tell me what's going on?"

She opened her eyes for a moment then closed them again. "No." She answered with a sigh.

"Donna….." Amy started, but Josh whipped his head around to her giving her a death glare.

"Shut up." He growled.

Amy straightened her back and lifted her chin. "What did you just say to me?" She snapped.

"Do you need me to write it down for you?" He gave Donna's hand a squeeze then looked back to her; he placed her hand over the ice pack keeping it in place, and then whispered. "Stay here alright?"

She nodded but didn't open her eyes Josh stood up and looked to CJ who was still on shock. "CJ?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah?" He nodded toward Donna "Oh Yeah" She almost jumped into action taking a seat beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Josh walked to Amy and bent down picking up the file he dropped when Donna tried to escape. He slowly placed it on an end table then turned back to her crossing his arms over his chest and laying his head to one side. "I'm sure there's a very good reason for you to hit Donna then?" He asked in a dark tone.

Amy took a glance to Donna sitting on the couch then turned back to him. "She made me angry….I….I sort of lost it." She took a step to him. "Look Josh, I should not have done that….it was in the heat of the moment….I apologise for slapping your _assistant_…..Alright?" She gave him a little smile and touched his arm.

He looked down to her hand. "Get off me." He growled.

She dropped her hand in shock. "Come on J, I said….." Josh lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you said and stop calling me that." He snapped.

She sighed and turned to Donna. "I'm sorry, Donna."

Donna didn't give her any indication that she was paying attention as she kept her eyes closed with the ice pack still on her face. Amy took a step in her direction but Josh stopped her with his body "Stay away from her." He threatened.

"Christ Josh, I'm not going to beat up your _assistant._" She snapped running her hand through her hair.

He chuckled darkly. "Why do you keep saying _assistant_ like that, she runs my office and all of my staff answer to her….in fact, they pay more attention to Donna than me. You say _assistant _like it is a curse word or something. If it were not for Donna, I would not be here. She my assistant sure but she's also one of the very few people I trust in the world, she's my friend my best friend actually."

"What about me? I'm your girlfriend Josh I…"

"Oh, not anymore." He shook his head with a grin. "The moment you touched her, it was over. No one lays a finger on her. I don't care who you think you are or what excuse you have for raising a hand to Donna, but we are done, Amy."

She balls her hand in to fists. "You can't be serious," She shouted.

"Deadly." He snapped

She flinched then pulled herself together. "God Josh, she only a secretary…..they are a dime a dozen."

He took a deep breath at her words then sharply pushed it out to calm down. "Donnatella, what did my mother do for a living?"

"Isabel was your father's secretary for over forty years." She mumbled without looking up.

"Thank you."

"No problem and Amy, I or Isabel isn't and wasn't 'just' anything. We both worked our asses off for two workaholic men who don't know the meaning of the words 'day off'. And by the way, she really would hate you."

"Oh, but I bet she _loves_ you right?" She snapped

For the first time Donna raised her head and looked at her. "Yep" She gave her a little smile then put her head back.

Josh turned his head and smirked at Donna. "My own mother loves her more than me."

"And my mother thinks you're a jackass but loves you anyway." She chuckled.

"Rosa's never called me a jackass," He protested

"Not to your face, Josh." She laughed

"I'm calling her later." He grumbled

Donna shrugged "Okay."

"HEY" Amy shouted Josh turned back to her. "I'm standing right here."

"I'd rather you weren't," He shouted back

"I can't believe you're doing this, I know slapping her was out of line but to break up with me for it is a little extreme don't you think?"

"No I don't. Even if it wasn't Donna, you can't go around slapping my staff because the mood takes you. Nevertheless, because it is Donna you have gone too far this time. You can do what you like to me, hurt me, and use me I don't care anymore."

"She doesn't like me Josh, how come you're blaming me for all this?"

"I don't see a hand print on your face but I see one on Donna's. As far as I'm concerned, that's evidence enough. I know her if she had something to say to you, she would've done it in private not in front of The White House senior staff." He looked around then back to her. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?. This vote had nothing to do with the East Wing. I didn't invite you, Christ I didn't even talk to you about it." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Stay away from Donna in future or I'll really show you what I'm capable of and you won't like it."

"I can't believe you're choosing _her_ over me." She pointed to Donna who was now lying against the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Josh turned his head and looked to Donna then back to Amy. "I didn't even have to think about it." He shrugged. "I should never have gotten back with you, I was out of my bloody mind to take you back, and this just proves it." he shrugged again. "We're not friends Miss Gardener….In fact we're nothing."

"Oh but you'll sleep with me." She growled

"Not anymore and to be honest it wasn't worth it." He growled back.

She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, he didn't move or indicate any sense of pain, he studied her for a moment then grinned. "Getting a little handy there aren't we?"

"Go to hell Josh and take her with you. She who you really want anyway, it's sickening to watch you both. You're both in so much denial it's unreal." She moved closer to him and snapped. "You're in love with her, don't try, and deny it, it's as plain as the nose on your face. Do you want to know why I slapped your little assistant?" She didn't give him time an answer. "I asked her months ago if she was in love with you and she wouldn't answer me."

He sighed, "It really isn't any of your business what Donna feels or doesn't feel. All I know is she's my best friend, who cares about me, who makes sure I'm alright and doesn't piss me off every minute of every day."

"Come to think about it, you didn't answer me either." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's true and I'm not going too. If I loved someone I think I should tell them first and not a control freak, who can't let anyone out of her control or do anything she doesn't like."

"You think your girlfriend shouldn't know if her boyfriend is in love with another woman?" She screeched.

He looked at her for a while then cocked his head.

"One. You're not my girlfriend.

Two. We all know why you are with me and it has nothing to do with feelings.

Three. I don't care what you think you know about Donna and I.

Four. You already know the answers to all the questions you've asked."

"Damn right I do." She bit out. "God, what the hell was I thinking?" She rubbed her brow then straightened up, lifting her chin. "Fine Josh, you want me gone I'm gone. But don't think for one second I'll come back to you again."

"News flash ice queen, I don't want you back…..ever. And I swear Amy; if you touch her again I make sure you can't get a job at K Mart." He turned and picked up his file. "Now get the hell out of my life." He walked away and fell on to the couch beside Donna, flipping open his file totally ignoring Amy.

"So Donnatella, I found evidence that you're wrong, you may call me wild thing now." He grinned as he put the file on her lap.

Amy stormed out with a scream.

Donna finally looked from the ceiling, she handed him her ice pack and picked up the file looking it over then chuckled. "Joshua, what the hell?" She smacked him with the file.

"What, I'm right."

She grinned, "The next time you want to butcher a White House report, make sure you know who wrote it first."

He looked down at it. "What are you talking about?"

"You're an idiot." She smiled "Joshua, I wrote it so I know I'm right, you changed it and printed out another copy."

He closed the file and tapped his fingers against it looking at his knees. "Well…Ok so you might've been a little right." He admitted reluctantly.

"Ah ha" She cried,

"Oh…bite me," He groaned.

"Don't worry wild thing, you might win the next one." She laughed.

"I said bite me women." He put the ice pack to his own cheek. "That bitch can slap." He turned his head to her. "You alright?"

"Sure...she just surprised me that's all."

"No shit. What the hell was wrong with her?"

"She told you. I wouldn't answer some questions she wanted answered, she's been pissing me off for weeks, Josh."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "She was your girlfriend."

He looked puzzled, "Yeah, and?"

She let out a big sigh. "Joshua, you don't trash a friend's girlfriend."

"I trash your boyfriends all the time." He looked back to the file on his lap and mumbled. "Bunch of idiot gommers."

"They weren't all gommers, Josh."

He counted all his examples with his fingers. "Dr Freeride, he was a free loading idiot. Steven, the freak who took you too Burger King on a first date. Jimmy jarhead who looked like he came from some weird pod. Cliff 'I'm a Republican moron' Calley. Tracy, 'I'm gay but don't know it' Gallagher. Then we have the biggest idiot gommer of them all...Jack 'Commander wonderful' Reese. All gommers Donna, and Republican to boot... apart from Tracy, who again couldn't decide one way or the other."

He looked to her as he waves his fingers in her face. "All Gommers." He chuckled.

She cleared her throat. "I raise you Mandy Hampton and Amy Gardener." She raised her eyebrow at him in a challenge.

He licked his lips then looked at the far side of the room. "I win."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He shrugged "At least Amy and Mandy are Democrats."

"And both bitchy." She mumbled.

"What can I say; bitchy women are attracted to me."

"And collage girls."

He turned back and smiled at her. "I have my own fan club." He boasted with glee.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Joshua, we know, it's a shame their old enough to be your daughters."

His mouth fell open in shock. "I'm only forty one you know."

"You're forty two."

He looked puzzled. "I am?...Oh crap" He whined as he hit himself on the forehead with the file.

She took it off him before he could hurt himself. "Oh relax Josh; your mental age is a lot lower."

He sent her a mock dirty look. "And you think Mandy and Amy are bitchy." He crossed his arm over his chest and turned a little away from her in a huff.

She grinned at the back of his head then picked up the ice pack that lay between them, taking out a cube she reached up to move his collar.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

She pouted "How the hell….."

"I know you that's how, put it down Miss Donnatella Emily Moss or I'll move you to the archives room for two weeks and I know how much you love the archives room?"

"You're no fun Joshua Noel Lyman." She put the cube back in mock frustration.

"I'm loads of fun." He turned back moving the ice pack that was rapidly melting. "So, going back to why you didn't tell me Amy was pissing you off…..Something about not trashing a friend's girlfriend?"

"Right,"

"I still don't get it, Donna."

"You could end up hating me."

Josh still looked puzzled, he looked to CJ and Ginger for a hint, but they just grinned at him. "Okay" He scratched his head in confusion. "I don't understand." He looked at her pleading with his eyes for an explanation.

She looked at him as if he was a moron. "God Josh, how did you ever get a girlfriend in the first place, you know nothing about us?"

He shrugged. "I'm cute." He said with a straight face and like it was a stupid question to ask and she should know.

She broke out a smile and shook her head. "Idiot. Alright if I trashed her to you, you might've taken her side and either fired me or stopped talking to me altogether."

"Why?" He shrugged

"Because Joshua, you're sleeping with the girlfriend and you're supposed to want to be with her…..the friend on the other hand may not be as important to you."

He thought about it for a while, his thoughtful look made everyone chuckle as he gazed at the wall. "But you would tell me the truth so why would I stop talking to you and I wouldn't fire you because…well your impervious and what not?"

She let her head fall back and wiped her face. "Okay Josh, try this. If someone called me a bitch…"

"Who called you a bitch?" He shouted, she grabbed his ear and pulled hard on the lobe. "Shit Donna." He hissed in pain. She let go and watched him rub his ear with a pout. "That was uncalled for, Donnatella."

"Shut up. IF…..someone called me a bitch and said I was being nasty to them who would you believe?"

"You." He said without hesitation.

"Exactly." She grinned.

He still looked confused. "I'm still lost here. If a girlfriend or a stranger said something about you that I knew was a lie and you denied it, I would believe you…is that the point?"

She looked a little confused herself. "Err…..I don't know anymore."

CJ sighed. "Look Josh, if Amy and Donna were fighting and they both said the other one started it, who would you believe?"

"Donna." he said with a shrug.

"Ok, if a woman you loved said Donna was being a bitch who would you believe?"

"Always, Donna." He realised he said too much. "You know I have loads of work to do." He jumped up and almost ran to the door, but just as he reached it, Dr Bartlett and The President walked in.

"Josh?" Abbey stopped him.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I have..." He pointed past her. "...to do stuff, out there."

"Why did my Chief of Staff just resign?" She glared at him.

He shrugged "Because she's a…" He stopped what he was going to say. "I have no idea why she resigned; I do know she assaulted Donna so I told her to leave me alone forever. It had nothing to do with her job unless Donna wanted to bring charges against her. I told her to leave and after she hit me she did."

Abby took her eyes off him and turned to Donna on the couch. "She hit you?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry I had no idea she would quit."

Abby sighed and looked at Josh. "Ok then jackass, you're free to leave."

He nodded then stopped. "Jackass?"

"You may not deserve it tonight but I'm sure you will tomorrow." She walked past him and took a seat.

Josh looked to The President. "I'm getting insulted in advance now?"

The President smiled. "You should be used to it, Josh."

He let out a sigh as he shoved his hands in to his pockets. "Some days it's not worth getting out of bed, Sir."

The President chuckled and nodded. "Tell me about it."

"I am a nice guy you know. I give money to charity, I recycle, I vote, I take in strays." He nodded to Donna who glared at him. "That was for the old crack." He pointed at her then turned back to The President. "I feed next doors dog treats, I helped an old woman with her groceries and she made me a pie." He threw his hands in the air. "See, nice guy."

The President laughed at his behaviour. "I believe you, Joshua."

"So why do women keep calling me a Jackass, Sir?"

"Who else called you a Jackass?" He asked grinned at his young deputy.

Josh sighed. "Donna's mum, My mum, CJ, Dr B, Amy, Mandy, all three of your daughters and Donna. Now that I think about it, it's not just women, Toby, Sam, Leo and you on occasion it's a miracle I don't have a complex or stay locked up in my house with 20 cats for company and eating out of a can."

Everyone was laughing at him; The President cupped the back of Josh's neck with a chuckle. "You're a good man Joshua, don't let anyone tell you different."

"HEY...idiot, get out here." Leo shouted to Josh as he stuck his head around the doorframe.

Josh gave The President a pleading look. "Sir…."

"Don't worry; you did an excellent job on this vote, we wouldn't have won without you." He taps Josh's cheek giving him a smile.

"Th…." His thanks were cut short by Leo, who got sick of waiting in the hall.

"Josh?" Leo snapped at him

"Yes Sir." He nodded to Leo then looked back at the President. "Thank you Sir, at least one person doesn't think I'm a jackass today."

The President laughed then moved away to take a seat beside Donna. Josh turned to Leo with a grin and cheered happily. "Hi, Leo."

Leo gave him a once over then narrowed his eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"No"

"Then wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Josh drops the smile and lowers his head with a mumble. "There goes my good mood."

"Do you want to tell me why Margaret is ordering TWELVE muffin and fruit baskets to Senators you've pissed off this week?"

Josh raised his head. "You told...NO... ordered me to make this vote a lock."

"But Josh, TWELVE for god's sake. We could pay off the national dept for what we pay because you can't keep your damn mouth shut." He shouted

"HEY" He shouted back surprisingly, "You hired me to get these things done. You have shouted and growled at me for weeks to make this happen and I have. So some people aren't happy, tell them to eat a muffin or an apple and get over it already. This is hardball and if they don't like it they can kiss my ass. I haven't been home in almost two weeks, I've been sleeping at my desk for three hours a night and I'm damn tired Leo. I was, for the first time in months happy for a few minutes until you decided to scream at me about frick'in muffins of all things. Get off my back already, I've paid for the thing with Carrack and then some. If you don't like how I'm doing my job then get Angela Blake back maybe you won't shout at her in front of the staff, First lady, and The President?"

Everyone held his or her breaths as Josh glared at Leo refusing to back down.

Leo sighed and nodded his head. "You're right Josh, I apologise…we'll talk about this in the morning."

"No we won't." Josh said

"Excuse me?" He snapped then held up his hand as an apology.

"I'm having three days off starting tonight."

"You didn't clear this with me Josh, Sorry I need you here this weekend, and that's the end of it." He turned to leave.

"Sorry Leo, but it's not." Leo turned back looking very annoyed. "I sent you an E. Mail over a month ago for this Friday off and I also said I would be out of the state until Sunday night."

"I don't care, you're my Deputy, and I need you here."

Josh shrugged "I promised already."

"Josh…." Donna meekly said from the couch.

He turned his head to her. "I promised Donna."

"It's fine…"

"No it's not. We've confirmed everything already, the flight, the rooms, and they're expecting us." He shrugged then turned back to Leo.

"You and Donna are going away?" Leo growled

"Yeah, were going to Wisconsin. I'm giving a lecture at her old high school tomorrow and collage on Saturday…..she asked I said yes. We're stopping to spend Sunday with her mum and Dad before we fly back Sunday night. Everything is arranged Leo."

"You can just take a trip with your assistant." Leo snapped.

"I'm taking a trip with my friend." He threw his arms up. "I'm sick of justifying my relationship with her Leo. We are going away as friend we'll come back as friends and if you don't like it then…Oh I don't give a crap anymore, if you're looking for a reason to fire me then I'll admit to anything you want and pack up my office?"

Leo pointed at him. "We'll talk about this when you get back on Monday."

He shrugged. "Fine do you want me to bring my resignation with me?"

Leo narrowed his eyes at him. "Watch it, Joshua."

"Or what, you'll accuse me of sleeping with CJ next?...If you want me to resign Leo just say so, if not then stop talking to me like I'm a kid who's been told to take a time out?" He snapped.

Leo looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Have a good weekend." He grumbled then walked out.

CJ broke the silence. "I would never sleep with you, idiot boy."

He rolled his eyes and turned to her. "You and millions of others, Claudia Jean."

"I'd say more like billions." Donna snickered.

He pointed his finger at her. "Shut up Blondie or I'll go to Wisconsin and leave you here and I'll tell your Mum you were mean to me."

"I'll just call your Mum as punishment." she grinned.

He snorted as he walked to the door. "I wish I could fire you."

"Impervious."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Oh Joshua?" Donna called in a mocking voice.

He turned to her. "Don't start with me Donnatella, I've had enough of women slapping me, calling me names, and just being plan mean."

She smirked at him. "Relax wild thing." She waved his report at him. "You can take this back so I don't have a chance to sue you for defiling my work and you can order me a pizza while you're there."

Without a word, he walked back to her taking the file. "Am I paying for this pizza?"

She just looked at him not giving anything away.

He rolled his eyes "No wonder I've never got any money, you keep stealing it." he grumbled.

"Go away." she said with a smile.

He hesitated for a moment then did what she said. "Oh and Joshua?" She called but he kept walking.

"I know extra cheese and no anchovies."

"Thank you."

"Bite me." He called back

"And make sure….."

"They add extra onion…..I know."

"Plus….."

"Two cans of diet coke."

"With…."

"A salad because I'm not allowed any pizza….I know already."

"I trained you well."

He reached the door. "Yeah, it's like being married without any fun stuff." he grumbled

He opened the door "Like?" She asked as she smiled.

"Well for one she'd pay for her own damn pizza and let me have some." He turned round to her at the door.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine you can have one slice."

"My point was more about you paying for it, Donna."

"Now, you know that's not going to happen, Josh."

"Why can't you be more like Carol or Ginger or Bonny, they pay for their own food and when CJ and Toby eat they don't steal off their plates?"

She shrugged, "I'm special."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he sighed and gave up. "One pizza coming up." he walked out.

"Thank you, Joshua." She called sweetly.

"Ye. Ye. Ye" He called back as he walked down the hall.

The end


End file.
